Kevin's Sin
by Meme Tit
Summary: Kevin stumbles across a pornographic website with content that hits close to home, and finds a familiar face on it.


Kevin was so glad to be out of Uganda. He hated that place. It was hot and humid and it made him have an existential crisis. Plus he got everyone kicked out of the church, which was not a fun experience.

The problem was, Kevin could not decide whether or not he wanted to try and get back into the church or not. His family wanted him to, but Kevin truly was doubting the words of Heavenly Father. Kevin decided to solve this problem through the power of prayer and Internet research.

In his childhood bedroom, Kevin sat at his desk and opened his laptop. Once it was loaded, he went to Google and went to type in "Mormons who left the church and came back" because he wanted to know if he could rejoin. However, when Kevin had "Mormon" typed in the search bar, the auto-complete suggested "Mormonboyz". Kevin figured this must be some sort of support group for other young Mormon men questioning their faith. After all, the Internet was a pure place where no bad could happen.

Kevin's assumption was wrong. He clicked on the first link that showed up, . He could not believe the sight! There were Mormon missionaries, bent over backwards and doing things Heavenly Father would definitely not approve of! It had sex and homosexuality and the whole website was not the kind of thing a pure former Mormon like Kevin Price should have been looking at He could not pry his eyes away from the screen, though. It was like a train wreck. Kevin kept scrolling through. Good Mormon boys were photographed naked, with penises in their mouths or butts or even both! Some were touching themselves, and some were holding the Book of Mormon while doing it! They were all wearing their missionary clothes, but some were just wearing the church-issued underwear.

Kevin stopped his scrolling when he saw a familiar face on the website. There in all his ginger haired glory was Elder McKinley. He was by himself, in his missionary underwear with his penis poking out. It was sticking straight up in the air. Kevin remembered his dad telling him that penises pointed towards your friends, and that when it was sticking straight up, it was pointing to God. Somehow, Kevin did not think that God was on Elder McKinley's mind when he was taking that picture.

Kevin could not help but stare. Elder McKinley's blue eyes were filled with a look Kevin had seen in a movie at his non-Mormon's friend's house when he was twelve. The movie had a man and a woman trying to make a baby, but they did not do it in a church-approved way. Kevin had immediately gone home and told his parents, and then he went to confession over it. Elder McKinley's genitals were long, too. He was cupping his testicles in one hand and the other was wrapped around his penis. His testicles were covered with wiry ginger hairs. Kevin wondered who took the picture, since Elder McKinley's hands were obviously occupied.

The picture was mesmerizing to Kevin. It was stirring up feelings in a place he did not think about that much. Kevin looked down at his pants. There was an obvious bulge that was not there before. Kevin was concerned. What if he had cancer? He opened a new tab and looked up, "What does it mean if my pants feel funny after looking at pictures of my naked friend?" Google told him that he might be experiencing arousal. Kevin's face flushed. Arousal was a sin... Heavenly Father would not approve.

Then again, fuck Heavenly Father.

Kevin's next Google search was how to get rid of arousal. Some sources said to take a cold shower. Others said to masturbate. Kevin had heard of masturbation, but he had never tried it. After watching an informative video on the topic, Kevin took off his pants. His penis sprung out, and stuck straight into the air like Elder McKinley's was in the picture. No, it definitely was not pointing to Jesus. Kevin switched back to the tab, and he made the picture of Elder McKinley full-screen. Kevin wrapped his hand around his cock and he moved it up and down, like the video told him to do. Feelings of electricity went down Kevin's spine, and he had to bite down hard on his tongue to not make any noises. His parents were home, and he was scared about what they might do if they caught him giving into this lust. Kevin kept moving his hand in the up-and-down motion, as if he was shaking something up. It felt amazing, and looking at Elder McKinley with that look in his eyes and with his long, beautiful penis sticking out just added to the feelings of pleasure bolting through Kevin. There was a tightening sensation in the pit of Kevin's stomach, and he pumped himself faster in response. Soon, the pleasure overcame him and a white, warm liquid leaked from his cock. Kevin let out a small moan at the feeling, and he kept pumping himself until the feeling became too much.

Kevin reached over and grabbed a tissue off his desk, Elder McKinley's eyes still staring at him. Now, his eyes did not look lustful. They looked like they were accusing Kevin. Kevin tried to ignore it as he cleaned himself off, but he could not help but notice that the small playful smirk on Elder McKinley's lips now looked like it was mocking him. "I know what you did," the Elder seemed to be thinking.

Kevin sighed and he closed out of the website. He decided that maybe he would write Elder McKinley in the morning. Or maybe not. Kevin felt like he had enough internet for that day, so he turned it off and then slumped down on his bed. That had felt so good when he was doing it, but now, Kevin felt as guilty as he did the night he stole that doughnut. It was strange that stealing a doughnut and busting a nut gave Kevin the same exact feeling: ecstasy as it was happening, but guilt and regret afterwards. He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, contemplating what had happened. Was it truly wrong? Was it wrong what Elder McKinley did? Was the whole thing a completely natural part of the human experience? Soon, Kevin drifted to sleep, those thoughts running through his head.

The End


End file.
